Nashville Predators Jerseys and Logos
Jersey and Logo History The Nashville Predators jersey and logos have both gone through many changes in the 13 years they have been a franchise. This have included two separate primary logos, three anniversary logos (for their first year as a franchise, fifth year as a franchise, and tenth year as a franchise), seven alternate logos, and five different home/road jerseys. Nashville Predators Primary Logos The Predators have only had two separate primary logos in franchise history. Predslogo2011.gif|Predators Logo for 2011-2012. Predslogo98.gif|Predators Logo for 1998-2011. Nashville Predators Secondary Logo The Predators have only had one secondary logo in franchise history. Nashville Predators Alternate Logos The Predators have had seven alternate logos throught franchise history. Predsalternate200920102011.gif|Predators Alternate Logo for 2009/2010 & 2010/2011 seasons. Predsalternate20112012.gif|Predators Alternate Logo for the 2011-2012 season. Predsalternate20092011.gif|Predators Alternate Logo for the 2009/2010 & 2010/2011 seasons. Predsalternate20012011.gif|Predators Alternate Logo for the 2001/2002 through the 2010/2011 seasons. Predsalternate9804.gif|Predators Alternate Logo for the 1998/1999 through 2003/2004 seasons. Predsalternate2001.gif|Predators Alternate Logo for the 2001/2002 through the 2006/2007 seasons. Predsalternate98.gif|Predators Alternate Logo for the 1998/1999 through the 2010/2011 seasons. Nashville Predators Script Logos The Predators have five separate script logos throughout franchise history. Predsscript20092011.gif|Predators Script Logo for the 2009/2010 and 2010/2011 seasons. Predsscript982011.gif|Predators Script Logo for 1998/1999 through 2010/2011. Predsscript982003.gif|Predators Script Logo for 1998/1999 through 2002/2003. Predsscript2011.gif|Predators Script Logo for the 2011/2012 season. Predsscript98.gif|Predators Script Logo for 1998/1999 through 2010/2011. Nashville Predators Anniversary Logos The Predators have three anniversary logos in franchise history, one for their first year as a franchise (1998-1999), a fifth year anniversary logo (2002-2003), and a ten-year anniversary logo (2007-2008). Predstenthseason.gif|Predators Tenth Season Anniversary Logo (2007-2008). Predsfifthyear.gif|Predators Fifth Season Anniversary Logo (2002-2003). Predsfirstyear.gif|Predators Inaugural Season Anniversary Logo (1998-1999). Nashville Predators Stadium Logos The Predators home arena has gone through three different owners in franchise history, the name of the arena changing with each owner. Their home ice design has varied slightly since the franchise began, but has been the same since the 2006-2007 season. It has been changed for this season (2011-2012) to match their new primary logo. Homeice2011.gif|Home Ice for the 2010/2011 season. Changed the arena's logo. Homeice2006.gif|Home Ice for 2006/2007 through 2009/2010 when it was the Sommet Center. Sommetcenter.gif|Arena was the Sommet Center for 2006/2007 through 2009/2010. Gaylord.gif|The arena was the Gaylord Entertainment Center from 1998/1999 through 2005/2006. Bridgestonearena.gif|The arena has been the Bridgestone Arena from 2010/2011 through the present. Nashville Predators Home Jerseys The Predators have had five different home jersey designs during franchise history. '''NOTE: '''Their jersey design during the 2003/2004 season and the 2005/2006 - 2006/2007 seasons only changed slighty. The only difference is the patch on the upper shoulder area was changed. Jersey98.gif|Jersey Design for the 1998/1999 through 2002/2003 seasons. Jersey11.gif|Jersey Design for the 2011/2012 season. Jersey07.gif|Jersey Design for 2007/2008 through 2010/2011 seasons. Jersey05.gif|Jersey Design for the 2005/2006 and 2006/2007 seasons. Jersey03.gif|Jersey Design for the 2003/2004 season. Nashville Predators Road Jerseys The Predators have had five different road jersey designs in franchise history. road1998.gif|Road Jersey Design for 1998/1999 through 2002/2003. road2003.gif|Road Jersey Design for 2003/2004. road2005.gif|Road Jersey Design for 2005/2006 and 2006/2007. road2007.gif|Road Jersey Design for 2007/2008 through 2010/2011. road2011.gif|Road Jersey Design for 2011/2012. Nashville Predators Alternate Jerseys The Predators have only had two different alternate jerseys during franchise history. alt2001.gif|Alternate Jersey Design for 2001/2002 through 2006/2007. alt2009.gif|Alternate Jersey Design for 2009/2010 and 2010/2011. Category:Logos Category:History